phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Minor Monogram
While sitting in a tree with his friends, Phineas is inspired and decides to create S'Fall- a combination of summer and fall. Meanwhile, Major Monogram brings his son Monty to work. Read the full summary... Autumn in Summer 319b - The Perry-vator.jpg 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Cutting Down the Tree.jpg 319b - Rapid Leaf Production Accelerator.jpg 319b - Leaves are Growing.jpg 319b - Marveling at S'Fall.jpg 319b - Leaf Pile.jpg 319b - Candace Sees S'Fall.jpg 319b - Candace Can't Get Out.jpg 319b - To the Top.jpg 319b - Finding the Apex.jpg 319b - Buford Made Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Whoops.jpg 319b - Candy Apples.jpg 319b - Always Prepared.jpg 319b - Looks Like Fun.jpg 319b - Candace Crashes.jpg 319b - Delicious.jpg 319b - Thrown for a Loop.jpg 319b - Aha!.jpg 319b - What a Mess.jpg 319b - Gotta Bust'em.jpg 319b - A Nice Cool Breeze.jpg 319b - Hehehehehe.jpg No leaves, no nothing.jpg 319b - It's Gone.jpg 319b - S'Fall is Over.jpg "S'Fall" About to jump into S'Fall.JPG jumping into S'Fall - part 1.JPG 319b - Geronimo.jpg jumping into S'Fall - part 2.JPG landing in a bucket of leaves.JPG 319b - Into the Net of Leaves.jpg Ferb falling - S'Fall.JPG Phineas falling - S'Fall.JPG Buford falling - S'Fall.JPG Isabella falling - S'Fall.JPG Baljeet falling - S'Fall.JPG riding the leaf track.JPG 319b - The Bully and the Nerd.jpg Buford and Baljeet in leaves.JPG Buford helps Baljeet up - S'Fall.JPG Ferb does some leaf-surfing.JPG Phineas and Isabella - S'Fall.JPG Phineas, Ferb, Isabella - S'Fall.JPG 319b - Sliding Down Leaves.jpg Phineas Isabella spinny dance.JPG end of the leaf track.JPG 319b - Enjoying S'Fall.jpg flying off the leaf track - part 1.JPG flying off the leaf track - part 2.JPG 319b - Rowing Along.jpg riding a leaf boat.JPG Oh, we can have it all when.jpg 319b - A Waterfall of Leaves.jpg falling down the leaf-fall.JPG 319b - Slide on Down.jpg bottom of the leaf-fall.JPG Monty's Mission 319b - Carl and the Major.jpg 319b - Greeting Monty.jpg 319b - Acrobatic Lessons.jpg 319b - Crazy Major.jpg 319b - Awkward.jpg 319b - Angry with Johnny.jpg 319b - Introducing Rodrigo.jpg Mid-Ment.png 319b - An Evil Loving Moment.jpg 319b - Backstory is Important.jpg 319b - Vanessa Relaxing.jpg 319b - DEI Top Down Profile.jpg 319b - DEI with the Top Down.jpg 319b - Perry Arrives.jpg 319b - Perry Booted.jpg 319b - Rodrigo Has Plans.jpg 319b - The Ultimate Trap.jpg 319b - Emergency Alert.jpg 319b - Practicing Acrobatics.jpg OWACA Training Warehouse.jpg 319b - I Know What I Must Do.jpg 319b - The Falafel Tower.jpg 319b - The Hidden Tower Warehouse.jpg 319b - Ruling on High.jpg 319b - It Worked.jpg 319b - Rodrigo is Evil.jpg 319b - Just a Robotic Hug.jpg 319b - Vanessa with her boot trap.jpg RodrigoTruePlan.png YouAreCrazyRodrigo.png JoinMeVanessa.png That'sMyFatherYouDweeb.png 319b - Perry and Vanessa.jpg SayGoodyeToTheTriStateArea.png 319b - Hope is Lost.jpg 319b - Still Selling.jpg MontyToTheRescue.png 319b - Monty Makes a Splash.jpg 319b - It's Time.jpg 319b - His Training Paid Off.jpg 319b - Whoa.jpg 319b - Impressive Balance.jpg 319b - A New Fighting Style.jpg 319b - That's My Boy.jpg 319b - What's This Button Do.jpg 319b - Vanessa Saves Perry.jpg 319b - A Fan to Remember.jpg 319b - Monty Saves the Day.jpg 319b - Doof is Trapped.jpg 319b - Monty Monogram Jetpack.jpg 319b - Perry is Shocked.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries